Conjugaison et Mélancolie
by Kelewan
Summary: "Au début, c'était dur. Tu m'avais annoncé ta "révélation" comme tu te plaisais à la nommer, et je n'avais pas compris. Je l'avoue, j'ai fui." Harry se rappelle de son histoire avec Draco. OS HPDM assez dur mais happy end


**31/03/11**

**Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

**Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit dans un état de frénésie… Du coup, il n'est peut-être pas très compréhensible. ********Entre autres, je sais qu'il y a des incohérences - dans les temps verbaux, les actions - mais j'ai décidé de laisser l'OS tel qu'il m'était venu à l'esprit. **

**********Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire alors le voilà. **Interprétez ça comme vous voulez.

**Avertissement**** 1: yaoi/slash  
Avertissement 2: mention d'acte sexuel**

******Disclaimer : _Harry Potter _appartient à J.K. Rowling**

**Sur ce,  
****Bonne lecture :)**

PS : si vous avez une idée pour un autre titre, dites-le moi !

* * *

_Je ne te comprends pas_

* * *

Au début, c'était dur. Tu m'avais annoncé ta "révélation" comme tu te plaisais à la nommer, et je n'avais pas compris. Je l'avoue, j'ai fui. Loin. Loin de toi et de tes prétendues vérités que tu ne pouvais pas garder en toi et que tu te devais de partager avec le principal intéressé. Je n'ai pas vu ce qui se passait en toi, ce qui s'_était_ passé en toi, pour que tu arrives à cette découverte sur toi-même. Pour que tu en arrives m'en parler, à moi. Pour que tu n'aies personne d'autre à qui t'adresser. La guerre avait fait des ravages, chez tout le monde, mais en particulier chez les Serpentards, dont tu étais le leader incontesté bien sûr. Ah Malfoy, Malfoy. Je secoue ma tête en repensant à cette époque. Toi qui te disais si lâche et peureux, de quel courage tu as dû faire preuve à ce moment pour venir me parler. Je n'osais pas le voir à l'époque, mais tu avais changé et je ne l'avais pas remarqué, préoccupé que j'étais par d'autres problèmes.

Et puis on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je faisais beaucoup attention à toi au lendemain de la guerre. J'étais complètement dévasté par la mort de Rémus, Hagrid, Dean, Ginny, Neville, Snape... que je ne faisais plus attention à ce qui m'entourait. Même Ron et Hermione ne voyaient pas quoi faire pour me sortir de ma torpeur. S'ils avaient su que ce serait finalement toi, Malfoy, ancien Mangemort repenti tout aussi perdu que moi, qui allait parvenir à me sortir de mon engourdissement permanent, ils ne l'auraient pas cru. Mais ta proclamation impliquait tant de choses que j'ai pas pu, voulu, y prêter attention. Je ne t'ai pas compris.

* * *

_Tu ne me comprends pas_

* * *

Toi non plus, tu ne m'as pas compris. Quand je suis venu te chercher une semaine plus tard, tu ne m'as pas compris. Je ne sais même pas si tu comprends maintenant mon geste d'alors. Mais tu avais fait le premier pas, vers ce qui allait devenir un _nous_, et je me devais de faire le deuxième, tu comprends ? Pour qu'on soit tous les deux sûrs de ce qui allait se passer. Je voulais te montrer que moi aussi j'étais capable de passer à autre chose, que tu m'avais fait revenir parmi les vivants et que je te devais au moins ça pour me montrer reconnaissant. Mais tu n'as pas su voir, pas voulu voir peut-être ? que c'était bien moi qui venais vers toi cette fois. J'ai dû te le prouver, à maintes reprises. Aveugle que tu étais ! Je me suis tellement penché sur mes sentiments et sur ce que je ressentais à ce moment que j'avais l'impression d'être en psychanalyse permanente avec moi-même. Mais j'ai fini par y voir clair et je me suis résigné à te faire la cour. J'avais l'impression d'être le jeune James Potter cherchant à attirer la jolie Lily Evans dans son cœur. J'essayais de rester discret, mais ce n'était pas facile, car tu m'évitais constamment, malgré que tu te sois déclaré à moi en premier. Finalement, j'eu ce que j'espérais ardemment depuis des semaines. Tu avais finalement admis que je pouvais être intéressé par toi comme toi tu l'étais depuis un moment déjà. Toujours est-il que je me souviendrai toujours du lendemain de Noël de cette année-là. Contrairement à l'habitude que tu avais prise, tu es venu vers moi.

Puis nous avons pris l'habitude de nous retrouver dans ta chambre de préfet, ou encore dans la Salle sur Demande, quand nous étions pressés. Nous passions notre temps à nous découvrir, moralement et physiquement. C'était merveilleux. Je te connaissais comme personne d'autre avant ne t'avait connu. Tu avais fini par me connaître comme personne ne m'avait jamais connu, même Ron ou Hermione. On pouvait passer des heures à ne faire que parler, et nos conversations duraient souvent toute la nuit. Ça s'en ressentait sur ma forme physique pendant la journée, mais je n'en avais cure. J'étais avec toi, et c'était le plus important. Puis les mots sont devenus des baisers et je compris que je ne pourrais définitivement plus me passer de toi. Toi non plus, si j'en crois tout ce que tu me dis et fis quand je te l'ai avoué. Nous étions plus en symbiose que n'importe quels êtres au monde. C'était comme si nous allions fusionner pour ne faire qu'un, mais le plus beau est que cela n'arrivait pas et que nous restions deux entités distinctes.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que Ron et Hermione ont commencé à se poser des questions, puis à me poser des questions. Ils se demandaient où je disparaissais toutes les nuits pour revenir aussi fatigué le lendemain, si je ne faisais pas encore des cauchemars. Ils se sont plus inquiétés pour moi à cette période que dans les semaines d'après-guerre où j'avais le plus besoin d'eux. Mais désormais, je ne désirais plus leur aide, c'était trop tard maintenant. Je t'avais toi, et ça m'allait très bien. Alors je leur ai juste dit que je ne supportais plus la présence des autres dans le dortoir et que j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul pour quelque temps. Bien sûr ils m'ont cru. Pourquoi ne l'auraient-ils pas fait ?

Tout semblait parfait et l'avenir s'annonçait sans nuage. J'étais avec toi. Tu étais avec moi. Nous avions formé et créé notre _nous_. Tout allait bien. On s'était compris.

* * *

_Il ne me comprend pas. Ni elle d'ailleurs_

* * *

Je me souviens de ce jour-là, de ce jour où nous étions, contrairement à nos habitudes, en train de nous embrasser dans une salle de cours vide que nous avions omis de verrouiller. Tu venais d'apprendre le décès de ta mère, morte de chagrin après le suicide de son mari, et j'avais tenté par tous les moyens de te consoler. Nous n'étions, ni l'un ni l'autre en état d'aller dans la Salle sur Demande, ou dans ta chambre de préfet. Je pense maintenant, avec le recul, qu'ils avaient dû s'inquiéter pour moi et me chercher avec la Carte des Maraudeurs.

Je me souviens encore des paroles de Ron, de ses menaces, de ses "Harry, je te préviens, si ça ne s'arrête pas immédiatement, tu ne seras plus jamais comme un frère pour moi, ni même comme un ami, tu entends ?" ou encore "Tu ne feras plus jamais parti de ma famille, si tant est que tu en aies fait partie avant. Si tu ne promets pas sur le champ que tu t'engages à ne plus jamais fréquenter ce tas de merde, moi je te promets que je ferai de ta vie un enfer à toi et à ce sale rat, et après Poudlard, tu ne me reverras plus jamais et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi, de nous", il ajouta en incluant Hermione, "c'est ce que tu veux ?" Je voyais bien qu'Hermione tentait de calmer le jeu mais, impuissante face à son petit ami enragé et fou furieux, elle finit par se ranger auprès de lui pour ne pas se le mettre à dos elle aussi. Oh, je ne la blâme pas, je ne lui en veux même pas. Je la comprends. Après tout, c'est bien ce que j'ai fait, non ? Choisir mon amour, plutôt que mes amis. Je ne leur parle plus depuis ce jour-là. Heureusement tu étais là, toujours, pour me soutenir et rester avec moi. Nous n'avions plus aucun proche à qui nous raccrocher à ce moment-là, tous les deux.

Ce jour-là, il ne m'a pas compris, et j'ai perdu mes meilleurs amis.

* * *

_Nous ne nous comprenons pas_

* * *

Par moment, nous avons douté. Je t'ai fait douter. Tu m'as fait douter. Un jour, tu t'es reproché de m'avoir fait quitter mes amis par ta faute. Tu menaçais même de partir, pour leur laisser le champ libre. De partir retrouver des parents à toi du côté paternel, éloignés au fin fond de je-ne-sais-quel pays, sûrement froid et venteux, à l'image des Malfoy. D'habitude nous finissions très vite par nous réconforter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après tout, nous n'avions plus personne à qui se confier, et on se sentait mal dès que l'un de nous n'était pas là. Je ne me souviens plus de celui qui faisait le premier pas. Nous le faisions probablement ensemble, comme tout ce que nous avons fait depuis. Un pas l'un vers l'autre. Et nous nous embrassions déjà avec passion, comme si nous nous reprochions mutuellement nos disputes. J'enfouissais ma main dans tes cheveux, à les en arracher, pendant que tu pétrissais mes fesses avec force, cette force qui t'a toujours caractérisé. Nous nous comprenions toujours.

Mais pas cette fois-là. C'était allé plus loin que chacun de nous aurait pu l'imaginer. Je me sentais mal, tellement mal en repensant à ce que je t'avais dit. Car le pire est que tout ce que je t'avais dit était vrai. Que tu méritais tellement plus qu'eux d'être l'objet de mon attention, que de toute façon, même si tu partais, ils allaient continuer à me faire du mal et que rien ne changerait pour moi. Et inversement aussi. Tout ce que tu m'avais dit était vrai. Que mes meilleurs amis me manquaient, qu'ils avaient toujours été la famille que je n'avais jamais eue, que je finirais par ne plus jamais les revoir si notre _nous_ continuait. Nous nous étions jeté mutuellement nos vérités à la figure, et ça faisait mal, très mal. Car à ce moment, aucun de nous deux ne savait comment faire le premier pas. Oh non, pas par fierté ! Celle-ci avait été mise de côté il y a bien longtemps déjà. Mais plutôt par peur. Peur de ce que l'autre pouvait bien penser pendant que nous nous sentions tellement mal chacun de notre côté. Je crois que c'est le fait de voir mon ex-meilleur ami s'acharner sur moi qui t'a fait revenir le premier. C'était toujours la peur qui te dominait. Mais cette fois-ci, la peur de ne plus retrouver que mon cadavre à tes côtés qui t'a décidé. Tu es arrivé juste à temps cette fois-là d'ailleurs.

Nous nous sommes promis de ne plus douter.

* * *

_Vous ne nous comprenez pas_

* * *

Hermione a essayé. Elle a essayé de renouer le contact avec moi. Peut-être avec nous ? Mais c'était trop tard. Je n'étais plus qu'avec toi maintenant. Même Seamus a essayé. Il se demandait pourquoi je ne dormais plus au dortoir et pourquoi Ron ne me parlait plus. Mais mon ancien meilleur ami l'a vite remis en place. Si je me souviens bien, il a répondu que je ne le méritais pas. McGonagall aussi a essayé. De savoir. De comprendre. De m'aider. De nous aider peut-être ? Mais même elle, elle a vite cessé d'espérer. Je n'étais plus avec eux désormais. J'étais avec toi. J'étais avec nous. Et ce qui était devenu ce _nous_ que nous chérissions plus que tout, était devenu l'ennemi du _eux_. Ces autres qui nous gênaient. Ces autres qui nous empêchaient. Ces autres qui nous brimaient.

Alors, vous avez abandonné tout simplement. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Je n'étais plus qu'avec toi, et désormais je ne passais plus mon temps qu'avec toi. Bien sûr, vous n'en saviez rien. Vous deviez croire que je passais mon temps dans la Salle sur Demande où j'avais élu domicile depuis mon "bannissement". En fait, vous n'aviez pas tout à fait tord. C'est juste que je n'étais pas seul à ces moments-là. Peut-être que McGonagall le sentait, le pressentait, comme Dumbledore avant elle, peut-être connaissait-elle tous les secrets des élèves du Château. Mais ce qui se passait dans la Salle sur Demande, personne ne pouvait le savoir. Nos étreintes enflammées. Nos baisers ardents. Nos caresses avides. C'était les plus beaux moments de ma journée, de ta journée aussi je pense.

Mais bientôt, avec l'arrivée des beaux jours, nous avions pris l'habitude de nous installer au pied d'un grand chêne de la forêt interdite, loin de tout. Peut-être pas assez loin.

Et c'est là que tout a basculé. Vous avez essayé de nous affaiblir. De nous anéantir. De nous dissoudre peut-être ? Mais vous n'avez pas réussi. Car vous aviez tord. Car vous n'aviez rien su. Rien su de nous.

* * *

_Ils ne nous comprennent pas. Et elles non plus_

* * *

Nous avions tenté de rester discrets. Depuis l'épisode Ron, nous faisions vraiment attention. Tu ne voulais pas que d'autres événements de ce genre se reproduisent, et moi non plus à vrai dire. Je pensais que Ron allait le divulguer, dans son envie de me faire mal, mais non. A part son acharnement sur moi, rien n'avait filtré. Je te protégeais au maximum de mes capacités et la plupart du temps, ça fonctionnait. Finalement nous n'avons pas réussi à rester prudents jusqu'à la fin de l'année. D'autres nous ont vus. Une seule fois. Ils se sont empressés de tout révéler à la presse, ayant finalement moins de scrupule que mon ancien ami. Même si maintenant, je pense qu'il ne voulait pas se faire montrer du doigt lui aussi, en tant qu'ami de _ce_ _type-là_. La Gazette du Sorcier en a fait sa une le jour du solstice d'été. Je me souviens que c'était ce jour précisément car les Aspics venaient de se terminer. C'était une très belle journée d'été et nous en avions profité pour aller discrètement nous retrouver dans la forêt interdite. Enlacés au pied de notre arbre, je regardais le soleil jouer dans tes cheveux. A notre retour dans la Grande Salle où nous n'avions pas mis les pieds depuis la veille, un silence de mort s'est fait à notre entrée. Alors que je m'apprêtais à gagner silencieusement la table des Gryffondors, où j'avais difficilement conservé ma place, après l'auto-proclamation de Ron en tant que Prince des Gryffondors, je vis sur la table à ma place habituelle le journal du matin qui étalait en gros titre "Harry Potter entretient une liaison avec Draco Malfoy", photo à l'appui. Alors que je levais les yeux vers l'endroit où tu aurais dû te trouver, je me pris un coup dans le ventre. Alors, c'était tout, finalement. C'était à ça que pouvait se jouer une vie. Juste quelqu'un passant par hasard dans une serre alors que deux autres s'y trouvent. Et c'était fini. Ma vie à Poudlard était finie. Tu me relevas et m'emmenas hors du château. Je vis McGonagall nous regarder partir, tristement, mais elle n'a pas fait un geste pour nous retenir. Peut-être est-elle la seule qui nous ait autant compris, je l'ai vu dans son regard. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu nous aider, avant. Mais non, ça n'aurait servi à rien.

Alors oui nous avons fui. Mais ce n'était pas notre faute. C'était la leur. Ils ne nous ont pas compris.

* * *

_Mais maintenant, c'est tout_

* * *

Nous sommes donc partis. Loin. Loin de tous ceux qui m'avaient fait du mal. De tous ceux qui t'avaient fait du mal. De tous ceux qui nous avaient fait du mal. Je nous avais trouvé un petit cottage tranquille, chaleureux, isolé dans la campagne anglaise. Et tu t'y sentais bien, enfin je pense. En tout cas, je m'y sentais bien, alors je suppose que c'était pareil pour toi. A force, on ne se parlait plus beaucoup. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. On se comprenait sans forcément nous exprimer à haute voix et ça nous convenait très bien. On était ensemble et c'est tout, ça me suffisait et ça te suffisait. On passait nos journées ensemble, jamais éloignés de plus de deux mètres. On se réveillait ensemble. On se levait ensemble. On prenait notre douche ensemble. On préparait le petit-déjeuner ensemble. On mangeait ensemble. On lisait ensemble. On se promenait ensemble. On se reposait ensemble. On se posait devant la cheminée ensemble. On faisait l'amour ensemble. La première fois que tu m'as dit cette phrase, j'ai éclaté de rire : évidemment qu'on faisait l'amour ensemble, ça ne peut pas se faire autrement ! Puis tu m'as montré ce que c'était de faire l'amour séparément et je n'ai plus eu envie de rire après. Puis tu m'as montré la différence avec ce que nous on faisait et je n'ai plus eu de raison de te contredire après.

Tu sais qu'au final je ne t'ai jamais appelé Draco ? Et tu ne m'as appelé Harry qu'une seule fois, ce fameux premier jour où tout a commencé.

Alors après toutes ces épreuves, tous ces rejets, tous ces non-dits, nous avions réussi à nous trouver notre endroit rien qu'à nous, à nous faire notre vie tranquille, paisible, coupés du monde extérieur. On était tous les deux. Deux. Quel beau chiffre, tu ne trouves pas ? Je l'aime particulièrement depuis le jour où nous en sommes devenus la parfaite représentation. Nous sommes tout. Et ce tout est un deux.

* * *

_Tout simplement, c'est nous _[1]

* * *

Aujourd'hui, alors que tu parcoures tendrement mon corps de baisers, je me sens plus vivant que jamais. J'ai oublié ceux qui appartenaient à mon ancienne vie. J'ai oublié ce qu'était mon ancienne vie. J'ai oublié tout ce qui n'était pas nous. Maintenant, c'est toi ma vie. Aujourd'hui, alors que tu t'enfonces en moi, d'abord langoureusement, puis vigoureusement et avec passion, l'esprit défaillant, je repense à tout ce qui m'a conduit jusqu'à cet instant précis de ma vie. A tout ce que tu m'as apporté. A tout ce que je t'ai apporté aussi, j'espère. Et quand nous finissons par murmurer nos prénoms dans un long gémissement, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est maintenant que je souhaiterais mourir. Que la petite mort devienne la Grande. Là, tout de suite, avec toi en moi. Maintenant. Alors que simplement, il ne reste plus que nous.

Toi et moi.

Draco et Harry.

_Fin_

* * *

[1] Cet espèce de "poème" à deux noises est pure production de mon esprit.

**Libre à vous d'interpréter cet OS à votre guise. Il est sorti de moi comme ça, sans que je m'y attende et je ne suis même pas sûre de le comprendre moi-même ^^ C'était comme si les mots voulaient sortir par eux-mêmes... C'était une sensation étrange, mais salvatrice xD  
Ce qui est marrant, c'est que ça ne correspond pas du tout à mon état d'esprit !**

**A bientôt !  
****Kelewan**


End file.
